The present disclosure relates generally to movable toys, and more specifically, to dolls and action figures. Examples of dolls with upper torso pivots are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,332, 4,968,282, and 6,422,916, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Some of the prior art upper torso joints only allow for rotation about a single axis and thus have limited play options. Additionally, most toys do not adequately represent the variety of body types and personalities present in children and young adults. Moveable joints may provide a more lifelike appearance, particularly when such movements also trigger an audio response.